injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Lex Luthor
Lex Luthor is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. In combat, Luthor utilizes a man-made Warsuit designed by LexCorp. Biography A self-made man whose vast intellect conflicts with his equally vast ego, Lex Luthor is one of the world's most brilliant minds and most famous villains. From a young age, Lex utilized his gifted mind to build a financial empire through hard work and dedication—but mainly through the strategic use of intimidation, bribery and murder. Sacrificing other people became simply a means to an end on the path to success, but Luthor always made sure none of his deplorable acts could be traced back to him. Instead, his climb to power and rise in status made him someone to look up to, someone people wanted to emulate—and he relished in the adoration. Until it all changed the day Superman appeared and gave the world something else to aspire to. Driven by jealousy masked with hate over what he perceives to be his stolen place as humanity's true savior, Luthor constantly attempts to destroy and humiliate Superman at every possible opportunity. He's willing to lie, cheat, steal, manipulate and go to any extreme necessary to accomplish his goals, not caring one bit about who he hurts. He is a man who not only wants to be seen as a god, but who has convinced himself he's the only one this world needs. Injustice: Gods Among Us Powers and Abilities *Genius level Intellect *Gifted Businessman *Seasoned Politician/Leader *Brilliant Scientist *Trained Combatant *Uses a variety of weapons and devices such as his Warsuit *Advanced Weapons system in his Warsuit. Intro/Outro Intro: Luthor flies in his Warsuit, lands on the ground and asks his opponent, "Must I remind you of my superiority?" and enters his battle stance. Outro: Lex ejects from his suit, pulls out a cellphone and says, "Mercy, It's done. Call a meeting of the board. Project: Source. And arrange pickup for the suit. Needs a tuneup," and then begins to walk away while the suit cools down. Quotes *"Must I remind you of my superiority?" -Intro Quote *"This will make you learn." *"When will they ever learn?" *"This will enlighten you." -Wager *"Your humor eludes me." -Wager to The Joker *"Mind over muscle." -Wager to Superman *"You forced my hand." -Wager to Regime Superman" *"I can use that belt." - Wager to Hawkgirl Gameplay Character Trait 'Energy Shield: '''Lex Luthor's Energy Shield is chargable (by holding down the button), has three levels and all levels only absorbed one hit. #last only 2 seconds #last 2x as long and absorbs 50% of damage #last 4x as long and absorbs 100% of damage Move List Basic Attacks: *Hyper Axe *Low Shot *Low Push Kick *Ion Push *Double Shot *Sky Fall *Downward Destruction *Photon Kick Combo Attacks: *Highest Currency *Criminal Mind Special Moves: *Gravity Pull *Gravity Mine *Orbital Strike *Lex Probe *Lance Blast *Up Lance Blast *Corp Charge Super Move '''Coordinates Received: '''Lex traps his enemy in an energy field and quickly types in a few coordinates to a satellite. The satellite shoots down a laser which Lex catches and focuses into an energy ball which he smashes on top of his enemy. The explosion can be seen from space. Ending Costumes Default Lex Luthor wears a large, green armored suit with purple accents. Under the suit he wears a black bodysuit with green accents. Insurgency Lex's suit is now black with red accents. He now has a stylized "L" on his chest. Kryptonite outfit You get this by completing all star lab missions Trivia *Lex is voiced by Mark Rolston, who previously portrayed the character in ''Young Justice. *Lex was the only character seen in the original teaser trailer to NOT be seen playable. He was confirmed over six months later alongside Bane in an excerpt from Gamer Magazine, and was the 14th character to be seen playable thanks to a versus trailer. *One of Lex's combos is named "Die Hard", referencing the resemblance Luthor shares with the actor Bruce Willis in this game. *Lex Luthor was also playable in Netherrealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Gallery Lex Luthor in trailer.png|Lex Luthor short appearance in the trailer BADG3DjCcAEuo8 .jpg BNCCLR.png Lex Luthor.jpg Lex Luthor shield.jpg Lex and Bane.jpg IGAU Lex Alt.jpg|Lex's Alt Lex Luthor 2.jpg Lex Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art Lex 1.jpg Lex 2.jpg Lex 3.jpg Lex 4.jpg Lex 5.jpg Lex 6.jpg Batman and Lex.jpg Lex 7.jpg Black Adam 2.jpg Lex 8.jpg Lex 9.jpg Lex 10.jpg Lex 11.jpg Lex 12.jpg Lex 13.jpg Lex 14.jpg LexLuthorAvatarCostume.png|Lex Luthor Avatar costume for Xbox Live DCF iOS Super Screen 4in NOTEXT.jpg DCF iOS NextGen Screen 4in NOTEXT.jpg Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Superman Villains Category:Insurgence Member